


Beginner's Luck - LOK Fanfiction Collection

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform, Korvirasami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legend of Korra fanfiction collection where I will be posting the first chapter to all upcoming fanfic ideas. Chapter titles will be the titles of the upcoming stories. Summaries, pairings, main characters, ratings, etc, for each new story will be inside.</p><p>1 - Bullet with Butterfly Wings (I) (Kuvira centric)<br/>2 - Mother Nurture (Sennasami - platonic)<br/>3 - Misadventures of Korvirasami (Kuvirasami - platonic; Korrasami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullet with Butterfly Wings (I)

**Author's Note:**

> This first story, Bullet with Butterfly Wings, was originally being written for the LOK Big Bang event that was on tumblr and various fanfiction websites. I wasn't able to finish this work in time so I decided to share it. I will be posting the first and second chapter to this story because there are two different timelines that will run through out the story.
> 
> I also would like to dedicate the first and second chapter to dreamerofpisces because she helped me come up with the plot, the timeline for both storylines, etc

**Bullet with Butterfly Wings**

**Summary:** In 174 AG, Kuvira surrendered to the United Republic, accepting her unknown fate. While waiting for her trial date, she reflected and vowed to better herself, as the outside world decided her future. Now, in 179 AG, Kuvira is on house arrest, quietly biding her time for the termination of her sentencing to rejoin society, eagerly wanting to find redemption. When Avatar Korra arrives, asking for her to join Team Avatar on a mission to the Fire Nation, Kuvira must face her past as The Great Uniter, assisting those she once betrayed…

 **Rating:** T+

 **Pairings:** Korrasami, Baavira

 **Main Characters:** Kuvira, Baatar Jr., Korra, Asami, OC

\---

**.: I :.**

**-179 AG-**

Kuvira grumbled in annoyance as a bundle of silverware she had recently finished washing and drying fell back into the sink, stewing the soapy water. Exhaling sharply through her nose, she continued to wash the dish in her hands, ignoring the water that was seeping into the orange gloves she was wearing. She glanced out the window into her spacious backyard. She smiled gently at the greenery, the colorful blend of flowers lining the patio, and then small koi pond off to the right of the patio.

A couple with a young child entered her field of vision as they walked along the path a bit beyond her backyard. The little boy was skipping happily along the dirt road, waving a long stick around in the air. He paused when he spotted Kuvira at the window, smiling brightly and waving. Before Kuvira could move, the mother spotted her and frowned. The father rushed forward and picked his son up before scurrying down the path and out of sight, his wife behind him.

Kuvira clicked her tongue, reaching up and roughly pulling the curtains closed. She finished washing the dishes, placing them in the drying rack in the sink on the left, before pulling the plug and letting the water drain out as she peeled off the orange gloves and placed them along the edge of the sink, allowing them to drip dry.

Grabbing a pair of work gloves, she slipped them into her pocket before taking a water can and filling it up in the sink. Kuvira made herself a sandwich as she waited for the container to fill up. Upon finishing her food, she turned the water off and headed towards the front of the house. She pulled a pair of socks out of her pocket and placed them onto her feet, before stepping into a pair of shoes. Opening the front door, and pushing on the screen, she stepped outside and made her way towards the mailbox.

A neighbor was out in their yard, watering the plants with a hose. He stomped his foot into the ground, lifting a section of ground up. He stepped close and inspected the soil and the roots of the flowers, before stomping his foot to the ground again, flattening out the ground. The minute he spotted Kuvira, he smiled gently, waving. Kuvira nodded her head in his direction as she reached her mailbox. Finding it empty, she stuffed her hands into her pockets, making her way back to the house. A quiet beep sounded.

"How are you doing today?" the neighbor called out. Kuvira paused and turned to face him. Bending down, she scratched at her ankle, another beeping sound interrupted the silence.

"I'm well," she answered quietly. "Thank you." Kuvira walked back into her house, quickly shutting the door behind her. She let out a huge breath before shedding her shoes and socks. Bundling up the socks, she tossed them onto the couch as she quickly entered and exited the living room and moved back into the kitchen. Grabbing the full watering can, she opened the back door and stepped out onto the patio.

Kuvira hummed an old Earth Nation tune to herself as she began to water her garden. A bee buzzed around a few flowers, collecting pollen. She made sure to water those few flowers as soon as it left, making herself busy by cleaning up stray leaves and twigs from the flower beds. After noticing that the bee still hadn't vacated the area, she briefly stepped inside the house before exiting with a yoga mat.

Walking over to the side of her house, Kuvira gently laid the mat down on the cool ground. She sat down and began to take a few deep breaths, lightly clasping her hands together. Breathing deeply, she began to move through various yoga poses. The light chatter from birds, the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind, and the voices of her neighbors provided background noise, calming her, as she continued with her exercise.

Kuvira tensed up when she heard loud shouting come from behind her. The father, from the small family that had walked behind her house, was alone and holding a slab of rock. His face was red and set in a snarl, his eyes pulled into a harsh stare. Before she could react, the guy pulled his arm back and heaved the large rock towards Kuvira head. She quickly threw herself to the ground, gasping loudly as the rock made a dull thump as it collided into the ground.

"We don't want you here!" the guy shouted before stalking away.

Kuvira slowly sat up, her jaw set, her lips pulled into a thin line as she watched the man walk away. She pulled the mat off of the ground and stormed back into the house, after watering the flowers she had missed from the bee hovering around. Kuvira turned on the shower and jumped inside, neglecting to shed her clothes. She gasped in shock as the ice cold water splashed over her body. Pulling her hair down from the bun, Kuvira ran her fingers through her dark locks, her muscles tensing, silently focusing on the cold water, letting her anger flow down the drain along with the excess water and sweat.

After taking a shower and changing clothes, Kuvira entered her living room and walked over to the bookshelf, scanning the spines of the numerous books. She lifted a finger, trailing it along the rough material of the books. Finally, she paused on a historical novel, a fictional tale about a couple during the 100 Years War. Frowning, she pulled it off of the shelf, flipping the front cover open. A small note slid down into her palm.

_I know you like historical, war, and military literature. I know fiction isn't really your thing, but I think you would enjoy this story. Jinora recommended it. Something to keep your mind busy. – Korra_

Nodding slowly, Kuvira flipped back to the front cover of the book. Avatar Korra had given her this book as a gift, and yet she never opened it. Fictional novels weren't on the top of Kuvira's must read list, but she kept the novel regardless of its content. Not many in her life have presented her with a gift, so it was something she took great care in preserving, even if it was something she was sure she'd use.

"You've read every other book twice," Kuvira muttered. "May as well…" She walked over to the couch and took a seat, opening the book to the first page. Moving a pair of white socks off of the cushion next to her and onto the small shelf underneath a nearby table, she scooted back onto the couch, making herself comfortable.

A soft hum filled the air from the gyrator washing machine, providing background noise. Kuvira always needed some noise around her while doing various activities around her home. However, when she slept, she preferred everything to be silent, just in case. It had saved her life once in the past.

Kuvira scoffed as she was introduced to the female protagonist, rolling her eyes at the girl's antics and constant hesitation. She shifted on the couch, laying down and placed her head on the arm rest, her long legs stretched across the upholstery, her feet propped up on to the opposite armrest, her ankles crossed. Kuvira muttered under her breath as she continued to read the book, constantly berating the protagonist.

A swift knock came on the front door, breaking Kuvira from her reading. She glanced up from the book she was reading, looking over at a clock hanging on the wall, her eyes widening when she noticed that hours had passed. Leaning her head back, she lined up her vision to the translucent window next to the front door. There was an outline of a figure, somewhat short, with squared shoulders. Their predominant arm muscles flexed as they reached up, cupping their hands on the glass and peering inside. Kuvira rolled her eyes before tossing the book to the end of the couch.

She sat up and grabbed a pair of socks, slipping them onto her feet, past her ankles. Kuvira sighed as she got up off of the couch, heading towards the front door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she took a slowly deep breath. Opening the door, she squinted at the sunlight before pushing the screen door open.

Kuvira was met with striking blue eyes and a bright smile, much more dazzling than the sun. She moved her lips to the side, nodding slowly, before a ghost of a smirk formed onto her face. "Hello, Avatar Korra," she greeted quietly.

Korra let out a huge groan, rolling her eyes. Kuvira bit back a response to the Avatar's gross exaggeration. "Just Korra, remember?" she prompted.

"Right." Kuvira nodded. "I keep forgetting that."

"May I come in?" Korra asked, clasping her hands behind her back. Kuvira raised an eyebrow in surprise. During the initial visits, Korra would essentially force her way into the house. While it did annoy Kuvira to no end, she continued to let the act occur during every visit. Now that Korra had actually asked for permission to enter her home, Kuvira could sense something was off. The back of her neck suddenly turned warm, a knot formed in her throat, an uneasiness striking every cell.

"Of course." Kuvira stepped to the side allowing Korra to pass the threshold. She waited patiently as the Avatar peeled off her shoes, before heading towards the living room. "What would you like to drink? Lemonade? Tea?" she asked.

"Some water is fine," Korra answered. "Thank you."

"Have a seat." Kuvira entered the kitchen and walked up to the refrigerator. She paused, hand outstretched, towards the metal handle. She glanced at her reflection in the small space, noting the distorted planes of her face. Furrowing her eyebrows, she slightly curled her fingers towards her palm, before slowly pulling her hand back. Kuvira sighed hard, before pulling the refrigerator door open with a hard yank.

Kuvira pulled out a pitcher of water before kicking the door closed with her foot. After taking another glance at the metal handle, she turned and pulled a glass out of a cupboard. Swiftly pouring the liquid into the glass, she wiped off the excess water from the counter. Pausing, Kuvira stared at the glass, watching as a small dribble of water slid down the side. Wiping it off with her thumb, she grabbed a second glass from the cupboard, serving herself some water, before heading back into the living room.

"You can take your socks off," Korra said gently. She smiled in thanks when she received her glass of water. "I'm sure you'd be more comfortable without it," she added. Kuvira sat down on the couch opposite of her, glancing at the sock. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"You're one of the few people who I let see it," Kuvira muttered. She placed her glass of water onto a coaster and leaned forward. After taking her left sock off, she slowly removed the other one, sighing in relief as her ankle bracelet wasn't pressed to her skin anymore. Forcing two finger underneath the back sensor she rubbed her red, clammy skin. Kuvira took a brief look at the green light before focusing her attention on Korra.

"I didn't know you were coming," Kuvira said, placing her hands into her lap. "Normally you radio or send a letter of with your intention to visit," she added. Kuvira raised an eyebrow, her eyes following Korra's hand as the Avatar placed her glass onto the table.

"This is a spontaneous trip," Korra answered with a shrug. "How have you been?" Kuvira remained quiet, continuing to stare at the glass, watching as a bead of condensation made its way down the glass. Korra rolled her eyes before picking up the glass and placing it on a coaster. Kuvira scowled when she spotted the water ring that was left behind. With a flick of her wrist, Korra bent the water back into her glass. "Are you going to answer my question or continue to silently judge me?"

Kuvira stared at the water in Korra's glass, transfixed by the ripples on the surface. A second later, she blinked and took a deep breath, before nailing Korra with a smirk. "I just thought being married would have changed you," she commented airily. "How does she put up with it?"

"She sees it as one of my charms," Korra said, lifting one shoulder, "but we're talking about you."

"We are?"

"We will once you answer my question."

Kuvira groaned, reaching up with her right hand, rubbing her temple. "What can I tell you? The only difference between here and jail is that here I get privacy when I go to the bathroom and I get to make my own food," she frowned.

Korra's smile instantly faded. She cleared her throat, before reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck, her brown hair falling into her face. Over the years she allowed her bob to grow out a bit, but she didn't return to her old hair style. Korra did, however, pull the hair that was long enough in the back into a high bun that rested at the crown of her head. "It's only for a few more years…give or take."

"How is everyone doing?" Kuvira quietly asked. She began to wring her hands together in her lap. Aside from her hand movement, she was calm, cool, and poised. Her long dark hair was brushed back behind her shoulders, held in a loose ponytail, fully putting her face on display. Years of weariness and exhaustion lined the corners of her eyes with light outlines of crow's feet.

"They're all doing well." Korra picked up her glass of water. A bit of condensation dribbled off of the glass and onto the couch. The corner of Kuvira's eye twitched as she watched the color of the upholstery change to a darker shade. "I'm sure you heard about Asami-"

"And her merging with Varrik Global Industries to form Future Global Industries," Kuvira finished with a nod. "That kind of surprised me, since she had troubles with him before," she pointed out.

Korra snapped her fingers before raising her pointer finger into the air. The small droplet of water formed out of the couch, the upholstery returning to its original shade. She bent the water into her glass. "Asami's smart. I'm surge merging with him was a good move. Right now, the company is doing exceptional," Korra explained. "Mako was just named Lieutenant, and Bolin is still traveling around aiding the airbenders," she added.

"How are he and Opal?" Kuvira asked. "They were always one of my favorite couples."

Korra smiled slyly. She cupped her right hand around her mouth, effectively shielding her voice. "You didn't hear this from me, but Bolin is going to propose soon," she hissed.

Kuvira's eyebrows rose. While it didn't surprise her how much Bolin had taken a liking to her pseudo sister, she was more impressed at how well their relationship was moving forward. She was aware when they had hit a rough patch when she had begun to unite the Earth Kingdom. However, while they were having problems, Bolin only said positive and great things about Opal to anyone who would listen, which happened to be Kuvira a majority of the time when he had joined her unification efforts.

"Good for them," Kuvira half-smiled. She then licked her lips, glancing briefly down at her hands. "…and Baatar?" When she looked back up, she was met with a sympathetic look from Korra. Kuvira instantly frowned, growling underneath her breath, partially because she had shown her vulnerability, and partially because she was receiving sympathy, which made her skin itch.

"He's been working with Asami and Varrick at Future Global Industries as the Head of Architecture," Korra answered quietly. "He seems to enjoy it. I think he'll break off soon and start his own company."

"That's what he always wanted," Kuvira commented, "to make something of his name and to not be someone's subordinate." She closed her eyes, breathing slowly through her nose. After exhaling a cleansing breath, she had taken up yoga in the last few years, she snapped her eyes open. Korra raised an eyebrow, remaining quiet as Kuvira squared her shoulders, sitting up straight in her seat.

"What's the real reason you stopped by?" Kuvira demanded.

The corners of Korra's lips twitched before a smile erupted. "Am I that easy to read?" she asked.

"Like a sheet of paper," she deadpanned, "and, like previously stated we normally schedule your visits, and you haven't asked me for a single tip on metalbending." Kuvira shrugged. "So, suspicious actions lead to suspicions confirmed."

Korra licked her lips, running a hand through her hair. The wedding ring on her left hand glittered underneath the lighting in the room. Kuvira quickly looked away, trying to not to think of her own engagement ring sitting in a small, black velvet box, inside of a box, inside of a box, in a bag, which was buried at the back of her closet in an even bigger box filled with clothing and other items she had been meaning to donate.

"I've come…to give you your bending back," Korra answered.


	2. Mother Nurture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is a play on words, off of Mother Nature. I've always wanted to write a Senna and Asami focused story. Asami really needs a motherly figure, and while i generally use Pema, I feel like Senna would be a motherly figure to her as well. Originally, I had planned to have this one upcoming story to have bending, but i felt like it would be stronger in Modern times.

**Mother Nurture**

**Summary:** Asami Sato is the heiress to a company, one of the best dancers in school, and is expected to become valedictorian of her graduating class. On the outside, her life looks perfect, but in reality she tries to find any reason possible not to go home…

 **Rating:** T+

**Pairings:** Sennasami (platonic), Korrasami (platonic)

**Main Characters:** Senna, Asami Sato, Hiroshi Sato, Korra, Tonraq

**Other:** Modern Au, No bending

\---

**.: I :.**

Asami Sato sighed hard as the bell clanged loudly throughout the school, indicating the growing pit in her stomach was set to win the tug of war competition they were currently having. She slowly gathered up her textbooks, listening to the teacher, who was rushing the last bit of their sentence, as a few eager students jumped up and made their way towards the door.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, thumbing through the applications until she got to her messages inbox. Asami glanced at the notification number, before entering the application. All five texts were from her father, each gradually longer than the next. However, the timestamp indicated the messages were sent right after the other. Her phone vibrated as another text message entered her inbox, a red exclamation point attached to the envelope icon.

"Hey, Asami," Korra shouted from the doorway, "school is over."

Asami looked up from her phone before smiling brightly in Korra's direction. She then looked around, now noticing the empty classroom. Even the teacher had vacated the room. Flushing brightly, Asami placed her phone back into her pocket, before gathering up her items.

"You look kind of zoned out, and it is definitely not like you," Korra said the minute Asami joined her in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"That's something I like about you, Korra," Asami commented. "You're always straight to the point. It's very refreshing."

"You say refreshing, my mom says tactless and blunt."

Asami hummed quietly as they made their way through the filled hallways of Republic City High towards the senior section and her locker. Korra would wave or call out a greeting to many people she passed.

"You may as well just tell me," Korra said. Asami glanced over at her, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "I can see the wheels turning in your head. Spill," she commanded.

Asami chuckled lightly, raising a shoulder. Adjusting her school bag, she sidestepped a large group of students, yelling, and happily chatting as they passed. She frowned as a pompom brushed the side of her face. Korra yelled over her shoulder, ordering them to pay more attention, before focusing on Asami, who was staring after the group.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "Sometimes, I wish I were like them."

"A cheerleader?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow. "No offense, Asami, but you're not the perky type."

"No, not a cheerleader," Asami sneered. Korra let out a bark of laughter. It was a pretty rare occurrence for Asami to look anything other than perfect, at least in Korra's eyes. The girl usually has everything in its place, ranging from items in her locker, to the hair on her head, to the buttons on her clothing. Even when teasing someone, Asami would normally look calm and collected, which is why Korra would take such pride in seeing the goofy part. "I think I take my studies too seriously."

"You're set to be valedictorian, that's a big achievement," Korra reminded her.

"An achievement that states I keep my nose in a book for far too long."

"Which is why I'm here to loosen you up a bit and to have some fun." Korra dropped her bag to the ground, before wrapping her arms around Asami's waist, spinning her in wide circles. Asami laughed wildly, before gasping in shock as her bag flew off her arm and slammed into a row of lockers.

Korra carefully placed Asami back onto the ground, laughing wildly, her head thrown back, as Asami rushed to inspect the damage of the lockers.

"It's not that I'm not proud of my accomplishments," Asami said, placing a hand over her chest as she fought to catch her breath. After careful inspection of the lockers, and running her hand over the metal in search of dents, she apologized quietly when she spotted a few teachers had poked their heads out of their classrooms to see what the noise was. Korra picked up Asami's school bag and placed it back onto her friend's shoulder. "Sometimes I wish I had more people to share it with."

"You have me, Mako, Bolin, and Opal. Who else do we need? Having a lot of friends isn't all it's cracked up to be." Korra stuffed her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "I don't know if most of them genuinely like me or that I'm the captain of a winning sports team every season."

"Careful, your ego is showing." Asami teased.

"See, this is why it's good to have you around. You never hesitate to tell me when I'm being obnoxious." As they approached Asami's locker, Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. A loud alarm tone blared from the speakers of the electronic device. "Anyway, I have to go to swim practice."

"Swim team doesn't start for another few months." Asami entered in the combination to her lock. Popping it open into her hand, she pulled the lock off and opened her locker. Korra instantly grabbed the whiteboard and dry erase marker from the door and erased two lines of reminders, before beginning to doodle.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to get a head start." Korra recapped the marker before turning the whiteboard around for Asami to see the doodle. Asami smiled before taking it and placing the whiteboard back onto the inside of her locker door. The drawing was of a miniature Korra and Asami wearing matching Republic City High sweatshirts. "I'll see you later?"

Asami emptied her school bag for her books and binders, before slipping her laptop inside. "How about I join you?" she asked. "I don't have anything planned, and my dad doesn't really need me at Future Industries today."

"You're not going to go to the dance studio?"

"Nah, I could use a bit of a break." Asami closed her locker, fastening the master locker. She tugged it a few times, reassuring herself that it was actually locked. "Plus, this will give Kuvira the edge she needs."

"I thought you two were becoming friends," Korra said quietly.

"More like acquaintances," Asami corrected. "Dance acquaintances." She then noticed the slight pout forming on Korra's face. "I'm sure there's a reason you two are friends though. I mean, we may not see eye to eye, but if she's your friend then I don't mind her being around," she quickly added.

The pout quickly transitioned into a frown. Korra scoffed throwing her hands in the air. "Who says we're friends?" she demanded. "She's a thorn in my side. My rival, my enemy."

"And, the one person you're in competition with aside from yourself," Asami pointed out. Korra rolled her eyes before reaching up to re-tie the wolf-tail sitting at the crown of her head. Asami pursed her lips. Fussing over her wolf-tails was something Korra only did when she wanted to avoid a topic or didn't want to admit that she was wrong. "Face it, Korra, you're friends and you see her as a good way to stay on your toes."

"Well, don't spread it around," Korra said gruffly.

"My lips are sealed." Asami mimed locking her lips closed. She then lightly bumped Korra on the shoulder before the two headed back in the direction they came, towards the front of the school. The hallways had begun to become less crowded as the students headed home for the weekend.

"Speaking of lips." Korra looked wildly over her shoulder. As the two passed by classrooms, she would glance around each one, even if the doors were closed and the lights were off. Asami pulled out her cell phone, deleting the messages from her father as she waited for Korra to continue her thought. "I'm curious…when you kissed Mako, were his…have you noticed Mako's lips are really chapped?"

"Korra!" Asami laughed in shock. "We really shouldn't compare dating stories. I mean, you both did just break up, and Mako is our friend." Asami powered down her phone before placing it back into her pocket. "…but yes, sometimes they were," she quickly admitted.

"I knew it!" Korra cried. "I mean, I kind of understand, for a firebender, but he could have used a bit more chapstick." She then grinned evilly. "Or perhaps she he was too busy practicing on his hand…or a stuffed animal."

Asami covered her hand over her mouth, a wasted attempt at trying to her hide her amused smile. "You're one to talk," Asami pointed out. "I'm surprised you still have lips when you visit your home at the South Pole."

"It's the water tribe in me. I'm used to it." Korra rushed ahead and pushed the front doors to the school open, stepping to the side, allowing Asami to pass through. She waved her hand in the air, smiling brightly upon noticing a blue mini-van parked out front. "That's my mom."

"Hello Asami, how are you?" Senna asked once she rolled down the passenger side window. She leaned forward a bit to fully face Asami, who walked up to the door. Korra ran around to the driver's side of the car, leaned into the window, and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"I'm good, Senna," Asami greeted. "Thank you." She took a step back as Korra pulled open the passenger side door and tossed her school bag to the floor before climbing inside. "I hope you've been doing well."

"Where's dad?" Korra asked.

"He's working late, today, but he'll be coming up tonight." Senna pressed a light kiss to Korra's forehead, who groaned loudly before pulling away. Asami giggled into her palm as Senna gently swatted her daughter on her arm. "I have your stuff in the back."

"Is it okay if Asami comes with us?" Korra turned over to Asami, who suddenly took up focus with her cell phone. "She offered to help with my practice today."

"I don't have a problem with it, but we'll be gone all weekend, remember?" Senna asked. "Your dad was able to pull some strings to get us to use the Olympic pool a few cities over. Plus, we're having that dinner with a few members of the city council."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Oh, that's quite alright," Asami said with a shrug. Korra took a quick glance at her phone, noticing the dark screen, and the buttons and keypad weren't backlit. "I mean, I don't have too much to do this weekend as it is. I can push it to Sunday."

"You're procrastinating on something?" Korra asked. "This coming from the girl who already has half of next week's homework done."

Asami smiled politely as Senna looked in between the two teenagers. "If it's too much trouble, then I don't mind staying here," she offered. "Of course, that would mean Korra would have to go without my help with her science homework."

Korra paused before reaching an arm back behind her seat. After pressing a button, the side door to the van unlocked and began to automatically open. "Get in," Korra instructed.

"Won't your father worry?" Senna asked as Asami ducked low and climbed into the vehicle.

"No, he'll be fine. I'll just text him." Asami closed the door behind her before buckling up her seatbelt. Placing her school bag onto the floor, she fluffed up her hair from in between her back and the seat. Senna made a sound of agreement before putting the car into park and pulling away from the curb. "Would it be too much trouble if I stop by my place first, to pack a bag?"

"Of course not," Senna answered. "It's on the way." Korra leaned forward and turned on the radio to a Top 40 station. Propping her feet up onto the dashboard, she began to drum her thumbs on her kneecaps as she sang along to each song. Asami hummed the tunes to herself, smiling, as she watched Senna and Korra talk about their day and argue about Korra's feet being propped up. Soon, they pulled up in front of the Sato Estate.

Before the van came to a stop, Asami unbuckled herself and grabbed her bag. Korra reached behind her seat and unlocked the side door, pulling it open. Asami was about to question why her friend had assisted in opening the door when she was perfectly capable, but scurried out instead. "I'll be just a minute," Asami said, poking her head back through the door. "I mean, I don't want to be rude, but we're really not prepared for visitors right now."

"Take your time. We'll be waiting," Senna instructed. Asami nodded once before pulling the side door closed. She then sauntered up toward the front of the estate. Asami smiled and greeted the doorman as he pushed the door open for her to enter the building. "Korra, don't you find it weird that she spends a lot of time with us?"

"No." Korra frowned. "She's my best friend."

"I understand that, but, something just seems off," her mother answered with a shrug. She curled and uncurled her fingers that gripped the steering wheel. "I mean, do you remember the last time she spent a weekend at home?"

"When you were eighteen, did you want to spend time with grandma and pop-pop?" Korra demanded. "Or did you want to hang out with your friends?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her mother's response.

"Good point," she sighed.

"It's been known to happen from time to time," Korra answered smugly. "Besides, you're a great cook. She's probably addicted to your food."

"Well, she could use some more meat on her bones," her mother commented.

"Mom, she's fine. Stop worrying." Although, as happy as she was to finally have one upped her mother, Korra couldn't help her thoughts drifting back to Asami's phone, which had been powered off, and her sudden self-invitation on their trip. It was something definitely out of the ordinary for someone as put together as Asami Sato…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)  
> [knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com](http://knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com)


	3. Misadventures of Korvirasami

**Misadventures of Korvirasami**

**Summary** : A week before of Korra’s and Asami’s wedding day, the three ex-roommates reminisce on college life including first encounters, parties, competitions, study sessions, midnight snack runs, movie nights, love, tragedy, and friendship.

 **Rating** : T+

 **Pairings** : Korrasami, Baavira, Korvira (platonic), Korvirasami (platonic), Korvirasami (platonic), Bopal, and many more

 **Main Characters** : Korra, Asami Sato, Kuvira

**Prologue**

“Didn’t you two already do it?” Kuvira asked. Asami’s hand paused, a piece of pepperoni on her pizza slowly began to slide off of the crust, hanging on by a strand of melted cheese. Korra, who was in the middle of chewing a massive bite of her own slice, froze. With her cheeks puffed out, she slowly widened her eyes, shaking her head back and forth with the smallest movement as possible.

Asami carefully placed her pizza back onto her plate, wiping her fingers free of grease on a spare napkin. She slowly moved her tongue down the inside of her cheek. Kuvira and Korra quickly exchanged a look with each other. Asami only ever did that with her tongue when she was really annoyed. Kuvira took a loud and long sip of her soda threw the straw, turning her head away as Asami looked in her direction, before turning her attention towards her fiancée, who lowered her head and took up sudden interest in the threading of the bedspread.

“Do you think this is 200 count thread?” Korra mumbled, her thumb running along the stitching. Kuvira laughed through her nose, before letting out a loud burp. She then covered her mouth as she coughed, her eyes watering, and the sting of carbonation burning her nose. 

“You told her?!” Asami shouted, more confirming the fact than asking a question.

Korra lifted her head and rapidly chewed her mouthful of food. Asami watched with a raised eyebrow as her fiancé pouted, making soft whimpering noise. “I couldn’t help it!” she wailed after swallowing the food. “I had to tell _someone_.”

“Why not talk to me?”

“You were there! You knew everything that happened.” Korra sighed hard before running a hand through her short brown hair. “I just couldn’t keep it quiet.” She smiled sheepishly, which caused Asami’s eyes to narrow. She dropped her hand and slowly moved over towards Kuvira, cowering behind her. “You can’t tell me that you didn’t tell anyone else?”

“There was no one else for me to tell,” Asami answered quietly. “Opal was too young to hear it, I definitely wasn’t going to tell Bolin. He’d have that news spread around in two seconds.” She snickered when Kuvira punched Korra on the thigh, before pushing her away. “I could have told Pema, but that would have been weird for you since you talk to her a lot. That left you and you were there, so I kept it to myself.” She shrugged.

The three went back to eating their food, albeit it quietly. Occasionally Korra’s eyes would glance at the door, as if she were planning an escape every time Asami would look in her direction. Kuvira pulled out her phone and browsed through a few apps, since she had finished her portion of the food they ordered. She picked up her drink and took a long sip, contemplating snapchatting the argument to her followers.

“So, were you in a locker room when this happened?” Asami asked. “Or is that something only guys do?” Kuvira snorted through her nose, quickly covering her face as a little bit of her soda dribbled down her chin. Asami handed her a napkin, still staring at her fiancé. Although, she wasn’t upset anymore, she carried a tone of amusement that matched her smile. 

“I don’t understand why you are mad. You even admitted that you thought about telling someone else.”

“Because you chose to tell your best friend,” Asam said with a sigh. She looked in Kuvira’s direction and half-smiled. “Whom, I have the misfortune of seeing all the time. Now, things will be awkward.”

“You think it’ll be awkward _now?_ ” Kuvira commented. She turned towards Korra, tilting her head in Asami’s direction. “It is a private thing, Korra,” she said with a shrug, placing her cup of soda onto a night stand. 

The Avatar smirked and raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kuvira rolled her eyes, her lips moving into a frown, her face taking on a bored look as she recognized Korra’s “challenge” face. It was the same face she would always make right before bringing up a bet or competition, or something else worse. 

“And yet, you were the one who told me that Baatar Jr’s beard feels really good when he-” Kuvira silenced her by grabbing nearby pillow and flinging it at her face. Korra cried out in shock as she caught the object, leaning backward to embrace the impact. The shift in balance caused her to lean over and fall backward off the bed, wedging herself between the side of the bed and the wall. Her arms and legs were visible, sticking up in the air, as the pillow rested on her face.

Kuvira let out a roar of laughter as Korra struggled to free herself, but only made matters worse by falling sideways. Asami covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her giggles. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and took a few photos before switching to video.

Kuvira and Asami cried out in shock as a giant gust of wind pushed the bed away from the wall. Korra climbed up to her feet, reaching and up brushing at her air. Speckles of dust and lint fell to the ground. “They need to clean this place better,” Korra commented, plopping down onto the bed. She smiled and titled her head as Asami reached out and began to pick some pieces from her hair. 

“Or you could consume your food without spilling like a normal person,” Kuvira said, raising an eyebrow. She didn’t flinch as a piece of popcorn bounced off her forehead. Instead she popped the piece into her mouth, smirking at Korra. The snack was stale, and a piece of lint as stuck to her tongue, indicating that it had been on the floor. Kuvira wanted to spit it out, but she was too far in, so she forced herself to swallow it. 

“Don’t change the subject,” Asami insisted, “I want to hear about you and Baatar Jr.”

Kuvira could feel her cheeks reddening. She leaned back, resting her weight on her hands. “Besides, I didn’t change the subject. Korra did.” She blinked rapidly before letting out a loud yawn. “What time is it?” she asked. 

“Almost midnight.”

“Hmm.” Korra smiled warmly. She reached up and pulled Asami’s hand out of her hair, lacing their fingers together. She kissed the back of her fiancée’s hand, before reaching out and flicking the blue pendant around Asami’s neck. “…only a week left.”

“That’s too long, if you ask me,” Asami answered, her voice

“Oh enough!” Kuvira snapped. “I can’t stomach it.”

“What? Love?” Korra asked. She placed an arm around Asami’s shoulders, pulling her into her side. Asami wrapped an arm around Korra’s waist, tucking her head underneath Korra’s chin.

“No, just you.” Kuvira made a face before rolling her eyes. “It was bad enough when we lived together.”

“It’s interesting to think how we all ended up after school. I mean, how much we all chaged after first meeting each other. I can’t believe we survived it.”

“Not all of us,” Asami said. The three quickly got quiet, a somber air filling the room. Kuvira looked up at the ceiling, her thoughts drifting. Asami left out a long breath. Korra pulled her in tighter, before glancing out the window of their hotel room, taking in the bright lights of the city. 

“Do you ever wish that you could go back?” Korra asked. “Things were much simpler then.”

“I agree.” Kuvira nodded. “I hated you. You couldn’t stand me.” She then turned her attention towards Korra and smirked. “You’re were just an idiot…that was nice!”

“Shut up, Kuvira!” Korra snapped. The three shared a laugh, quickly chasing away the heavy thoughts and dark air that had once filled the room. “Hey, do you remember when we all moved in together? My first year?”

“Yeah, that was so weird.”

“I never understood why they put us together,” Asami added. “I mean, I’m not complaining now, but back then it didn’t make sense.”

“Tenzin said something about running out of available space,” Korra sighed. “Please, if anything he was just trying to make sure I had two people who’d attempt to keep me in line.” She paused, a look of confusion washing over her face. She then clicked her tongue before reaching up and clapping a hand to her forehead. “Actually, that does sound like something he’d do.”

“They keyword in there was attempt. No one can keep you in line

“Remember that!” Korra smiled proudly. “I’m a force of nature!”

“More like a freak of nature,” Kuvira snickered. “Who else but the Avatar, master of the elements and break of all rules, moves in with a polar-bear dog puppy?”

Asami sat up, accidentally hitting her head on the underside of Korra’s chin, who cried out I pain as she bit her tongue. “We had what?” Asami asked, her eyes widened in shock. She completely ignored Korra’s whimpers as she stuck out her tongue, trying to inspect it for damage. 

“You didn’t know?” Kuvira asked. “Then you’re in for a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my new twitter, [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN), for updates on all of my works!


End file.
